1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data storage systems and methods and more particularly relates to a way of storing and accessing data of multiple types by a common system facilitated by user interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional data organization and storage systems and apparatuses and their related methods utilize a wide variety of platforms and applications for organizing and storing data. These platforms and applications are not easily interfaced. There is a lack of interoperability that often requires costly re-entry of data when moving data from one application into different applications. This often occurs when data used by one organization using a first application is provided to another organization that uses a second application that is incompatible with the first application.
Conventional user interfaces for data capture and organization applications vary from one application to another. These user interfaces often require training or an extensive period of learning how to use the applications. Furthermore, if a user needs information that is only accessible through other applications or from data in incompatible databases, then re-entry of data is often required.